


When Q Met S

by WQMS



Category: Brian Quinn - Fandom, Impractical Jokers, Sal Vulcano - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WQMS/pseuds/WQMS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could a chance encounter between Q and S lead to something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Newark Airport - The First Meeting

Sitting at Newark Airport, waiting to collect my three furballs, I feel like I'm in a dream. Just two months ago I was living in Australia and now here I am, living and working in New York. A dream which I've had since I was 13 has become my reality. 

I'm jolted out of my daydream by the buzzing of my cell phone. It's a message from my workmate: Car has broken down. Tow truck is on its way. I don't know how long I'll be. I'm so sorry!!!! 

Before I have a chance to completely freak out, I hear an airport employee call my name. I walk over to him just as my three cats are wheeled out on a trolley.  
"Would you like some help getting them secured in your car", the gentleman kindly offers.  
"I just got a message from my friend that her car's broken down. Do you know of anyone I can call that can drive me and the cats to Brooklyn?" I ask hopefully.  
"I'm sorry, but there's no one I know of. I don't think a cab driver is going to want cats in their car, but you could always ask. I'll just put them over here while you organize something," he offers.  
"Thank you," I say with a sigh. I collapse into the chair beside the cages, with my head in my hands and no idea of what to do next. 

I decide to just try my luck and I leave the building in search of a solution. Maybe some cab driver will take pity on me? I push the cats on the trolley all the way to the cab rank. I ask driver after driver but they all refuse my pleas. Leaning against a pole, with the cast beside me, getting more distressed by the minute, I frantically Google and call any companies that might be able to help. Pacing back and forth for 10 minutes, on hold to the 15th company I've called, I turn around and notice a guy talking to my cats. I end the call and walk back over to them and that's when I realize who the guy is. It's Q from Impractical Jokers. 

"Oh, hey. I hope you don't mind, but I heard cats meowing and I had to come over and take a look." Q says with a smile on his face.  
"That's not a problem," I reply. "The poor things have been stuck in there for almost 24 hours. And my friend's car has broken down so I have no way of getting them home," I spew out, instantly regretting it. Why now, of all times, do I have to get verbal diarrhea?  
"Of course you, of all people, would manage to find cats at an airport," a familiar voice says. And there's Sal, keeping his distance from the cats.  
"You know, they can't hurt you if they're in a cage," I say, laughing at Sal.  
"Yeah, I still don't trust them. They're evil," Sal replies which only makes Q and I laugh more.  
"I guess you've seen the show before?" Q asks.  
"I've seen a few episodes. Enough to know about Sal's aversion to cats," I reply.  
"Can we please go, dude? I need to get away from them," Sal whines to Q.  
"Well, Sally Boy, I hate to tell you but we're giving S and her cats a lift home," to which Sal throws up his hands and walks off to the parking lot.  
"Really, you don't have to do that. I live all the way in Brooklyn and I don't want to trouble you. And I'm not sure Sal can handle it," I say, getting all flustered.  
"Sal will get over it. I can't leave some cats and their owner stranded at the airport," Q says, and without saying another word, he starts pushing the trolley with the cats on it, looking back "You coming?"  
Not quite believing how events have unfolded, I follow Q.

Remembering the message my workmate sent me, I reply to her: Don't worry about the ride. The strangest thing just happened. I'll fill you in at work on Monday.


	2. Driving Sal Crazy

Sal stands back, far from the car, as Q helps load the cats onto the back seat of his car. I squeeze in back there with one of the cages on my lap. The cats are still being noisy, and with each meow I notice Sal wincing. Not wanting to press my luck, I just giggle quietly to myself. Sal eventually gets in the car, staring straight ahead, refusing to acknowledge me or the cats in the back. 

"Are you sure this isn't a punishment for the show because it's starting to feel like one," Sal complains.   
Ignoring Sal, Q looks at you in the rear view mirror and asks "So, S how'd you end up in New York?"  
"It's not much of an interesting story, really. I was writing for an online publication and when they announced they were opening an office in New York, I applied for a staff writer position. I moved here two months ago and now that I've settled in I was able to bring my cats over," I explain while playing with one of my cat's paws that was sticking out of its cage. 

"By the way, how do you know my name?" I ask, suddenly realizing that I had never actually introduced myself to Q and Sal.   
"I saw it on the cat's cages. You already knew our names, so now we're even," Brian says with a smirk on his face.   
"I don't imagine you give rides to viewers of your show or strangers, for that matter, all that often. And especially not random people stranded at the airport with animals,"  
"Well, we didn't have a topic for this week's What Say You? podcast, so this will gives us something to talk about," Q responds, glancing at a stressed Sal beside him.   
"Yeah, I'm glad you're enjoying this, Q. I'm sure we could have thought of something which didn't involve being trapped in a moving vehicle with a bunch of horrible cats," Sal exclaims, his anxiety clearly evident in his voice. 

We make it to Sal's house and he can't get out of the car fast enough.  
"It was nice to meet you S. See you later Q!" Sal yells out, running towards his front door. 

Some time later we pull up outside my apartment building. Q helps me carry the cats up to my apartment. I let them out of the cages and they go nuts, running around inspecting their new home.   
"Lucky Sal isn't here right now. He'd really be freaking out. Your cats seem to be as crazy as mine," Q laughs, watching the cats acting like maniacs.   
"I really can't thank you enough. I probably would still been stranded at the airport. Please let me give you some money for gas," I say, reaching for my purse.   
"No. Keep your money. It's my one good deed for the day," Q says shaking his head.   
"Okay, if you're sure. Can I at least offer you a drink? Or do you need to go record your podcast?" I say, feeling awkward now that we're alone.   
"Actually a drink would be great. It will give Sal some time to wash off all the imaginary cat germs," Q replies, taking a seat on the couch, not taking his eyes off the cats.   
"I'll be right back." I head to the kitchen to get a drink for Q and some food and water for the cats. I walk back out to the living room to find Q taking a photo of my cats. I pass him the glass, he takes a sip then asks "So, what are these crazy cats called?"

"Uh," I stutter, "you'll think I'm totally weird, but they're named Maurice, Cecil and Wilberforce," my face glowing red with embarrassment. "I have a thing about naming animals the oddest-sounding names."  
Q says nothing, but does his signature laugh and clap, clearly finding the cats names quite amusing. 

A few minutes later after finishing his drink, Q stands up and announces that he better head off.   
"Tell Sal again that I'm sorry," I say to Q, walking him to the door. I wave to Q as he gets in his car and drives away. I close the door, and spend the rest of the evening hanging out with the cats. After two months without my fur babies I was too distracted to think too much about the weird events of the day.


	3. What Say You? Tattoos.

After a peaceful nights sleep, I awoke on Sunday morning to my cats walking all over me. Clearly they weren't suffering from jet-lag. After feeding the cats, I shower, get dressed and leave the house, heading to the grocery store.

I walked around the store in a haze, replaying yesterdays events over and over in my head. Carrying my groceries home, I passed by one of my favorite bakeries.  
Not used to people doing nice things for me, I still felt terrible that Q took so much time out of his day to drive me and the cats home, and for traumatizing Sal, so I decided to have some cakes delivered to the North South Productions offices.

I had no idea if they'll be there to receive them, but I hoped they'd appreciate the gesture. I ordered one cake with 'THANK YOU' piped on top and 'SORRY' on the other. The cupcakes looked irresistible, so I got some to take into work tomorrow. 

Walking into work on Monday, I spot my workmate, Vanessa at her desk, with headphones on. I sneak up behind her and shove a cupcake in her face, making her almost jump out of her skin.  
"Holy shit, woman! You scared the crap out of me!" she yells, removing her headphones, while I crack up laughing.   
"Shouldn't I be buying you cupcakes to say sorry for leaving you stranded at the airport? So, how did you get home? Your text message was rather cryptic," Vanessa says before taking a bite of the cupcake.  
"Well, like some Twilight Zone kind of shit, I got a lift home from the Impractical Jokers," I say, waiting for her reaction.  
"The guys from TV?! How'd you manage that?" suddenly much more interested in my story.   
"Not all of them, just Q and Sal. Q heard the cats and came over and we started talking. Then he offered to drive me home. I think the car ride took about ten years off Sal's life."  
"I'm surprised Q didn't ask for your number. You're just the crazy cat lady he needs," Vanessa says, forever mocking me about owning so many cats.   
"Ha! Like someone on the TV couldn't find someone better than me," I say in my usual self deprecating manner, walking off to my desk to get started working. 

During my lunch break I check Q and Sal's Instagram pages. Apparently they were in the office today, as they've both posted photos of the cakes I had delivered there. Posting no captions on the photos, the comments people have left range from funny to down-right ridiculous. If only they knew what the cakes actually meant, I chuckle to myself. 

It's Friday and I have the day off work. I'm just about to leave and head to my tattoo appointment when I hear a knock at the door. I open it and standing there is none other than Q.   
"What are you doing here?" I ask, with a confused look on my face. Q takes a step back, shocked by reaction.   
"Sorry. That sounded so rude. I was just surprised to see you! I'm just on my way to get tattooed," I stutter.  
"It's fine. I'd probably be a little freaked out if some person I'd met once just showed up at my door unannounced. I just wanted to thank you for the cakes. Everyone at the office loved them," Q explained.   
"It's the least I could do, especially for Sal."  
"He really went off on the podcast. You should give it a listen, keep your mind off the pain of getting tattooed," Q suggests.   
"I'll be sure to do that," I say, smiling at Q.  
"Anyway, I should let you get going. I don't want you to be late,"  
Turning my back, I walk towards the subway station, thinking that would be my last ever interaction with Q. What I didn't see was Q watching me as I walked off into the distance...

Sitting in the tattoo parlor, I listen to WSY like Q suggested, laughing and trying not to move as Sal recounted his traumatic car ride. I send out a tweet, tagging WSY, Q and Sal, saying that the recent episode distracted me while getting tattooed. I put my phone down and enjoy the pleasure and the pain of the rest of my tattoo session.   
After paying the artist and leaving the studio, I look at my phone and see that Q has liked my tweet. I smile to myself and then think nothing more of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Q like more than just S's tweet?


	4. Dave Thomas: Founder of Wendy's

Several weeks had passed since Q showed up at my door. Really, I hadn't given it all that much thought. I was busy with work, getting into the swing of things and having fun exploring the city with my workmates. The cats had settled in nicely, but were still their usual crazy selves. 

To live up to my crazy cat lady moniker, I set up an instagram account for the cats. I posted photos and videos of them, slowly gaining followers. Then one day I checked their account to see that the number of followers had grown by 3000 overnight. 

That's when I saw the notification: bqquinn started following you.

Clearly people had followed my account because of Q. In the profile description of the cat's account I had linked my personal account. I checked the notifications and saw that that account had a heap of new followers, too. But with that came all sorts of crazy comments. People were demanding to know who I was, how I knew Q, what he was like in person. Mixed up in all of that was the usual internet trolls, saying completely cruel things. Now I was beginning to feel glad that I never took selfies. If people were like this towards a complete stranger, I didn't need them commenting on my appearance. I didn't need the stress, so I just brushed it aside and chose to ignore any future comments. Ignorance definitely was bliss in this instance. 

Later that week, Vanessa and I were attending an art gallery opening in Brooklyn. We were walking around, checking out the artwork when Vanessa grabs my arm suddenly and points to a guy on the other side of the gallery.   
"Hey, isn't that one of the guys from that Jokers show?" I look where she's pointing, to discover that Sal's here at the same event.   
With Vanessa's finger still pointed right at him, Sal just happened to turn and look our way. I wave awkwardly at Sal and he begins walking over to us.  
"Hi, S. Please tell me you don't have any cats with you this time?" he says with a smile.  
"No, no cats this time. I'm just covering this event for work," I laugh. "By the way, this is my workmate, Vanessa. Vanessa - Sal. Sal - Vanessa."   
They exchange pleasantries and we talk for a few minutes before one of Sal's friends calls him back over.   
"Well, it was nice to see you, S. And nice to meet you, Vanessa," Sal says before rejoining his friends. 

We stayed at the event for about an hour, before leaving to catch up with friends for drinks. As I walked off, and I would later find out, Sal snapped a photo of me and messaged Q. 

SAL: Dude, you should have come with me tonight. Guess who I ran into?  
Q: Dave Thomas: Founder of Wendy's? Nice try.  
SAL: No, you dope. S.  
Sal then sent the photo of me to Q but Q didn't respond.   
SAL: Come on dude. Don't pretend that you don't have a thing for her. I've seen you stalking her online.  
Again, Q didn't reply and Sal knew not to press the point. He knew it was up to Q to make the first move. 

It's midday on Saturday, and I'm lying on the couch, still in my pajamas. I was in a world of pain and regretting drinking so much last night. After seeing Sal at the art gallery, Vanessa and I had met up with people from work. One of our workmates was heading home to England for good and we were celebrating her final night in New York City.   
I hate you so much right now, I text to Vanessa. It was her idea to order shots and it all went downhill from there.   
I put on Police Academy and snuggle with all the cats on the couch. I doze off for a while but am woken by a thumping sound. Unsure if it was all in my head or if someone was indeed at my front door, I go to inspect.  
I open the door and it's HIM: Q.   
"Oh, shit," the words tumble out of my mouth before I have a chance to stop them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Q doing there?


	5. The Surprises Keep Coming

I'm just standing there in my pajamas - tiny cat-print shorts and a sleeveless wrestling shirt. My hair's a mess and I can't recall if I had removed my make-up last night.

"I should go and get changed!" I exclaim, running off to my bedroom, leaving Q standing at the front door. I rush around my bedroom, scrambling to put together an outfit and brush my hair. I run into my bed frame and yell out "Fuck!" and immediately cringe. "Are you okay?" Q calls out.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," I say breathless, tumbling out of my bedroom door. "Just a little hungover."  
Q's still standing at the front door, so I motion for him to go into the living room. "Sal told me that he saw you at a gallery opening last night."  
Wait, so Sal and Q have been talking about me? I think to myself. 

"So, what are you watching?" Q asks rhetorically, looking at the television screen "Police Academy? You like these kinds of movies?"  
He takes a seat on the couch and the cats all vie for his attention.  
"Yeah, I prefer to watch all those corny 80s and 90s movies. I actually just randomly met Steve Guttenberg the other day. It reminded me that I haven't watched these movies in forever."  
"Did he give you and the cats a lift home, too?" Q joked.   
"Haha! No, I was in Long Island getting tattooed and he came into the shop. He's good friends with the owner. I don't make it a habit of meeting only people from film and television. In fact, it generally just ends up being totally awkward and I ramble on, like I'm doing right now..." I trail off.  
"So, this is awkward?" Q asks with a wry smile  
"Well, more weird than awkward. You did just randomly turn up at my door, for the second time," I point out. 

Feeling embarrassed, I look away from Q. I grab a cat and take a seat on the other end of the couch.  
Knowing he now has to explain his surprise visit, Q shifts uncomfortably on the couch.  
"I came to see if I could get your number? So I won't keep showing up at your place. And maybe ask you out sometime?"  
I feel my face flush, totally not expecting those words to come out of his mouth.  
"Sure, I'd like that," I say, as Q passes me his phone.I enter my number and then hand his phone back to him.  
"Well, I better head off and leave you to get over your hangover. I'll give you a call sometime this week." Q says, getting up from the couch.  
The cats follow me as I walk Q to the door.  
Saying our goodbyes, I close the door and fall back against it.  
"What the fuck just happened?" I exclaim, with my cats offering no explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What surprises does Q have for S on their first date?


	6. Let's Get Ready to Rumble?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting a new chapter! An idea sprang to mind for how this story will end, so now I'm working backwards, trying to fill in the gaps.   
> Thanks everyone for taking the time to read this :)

It's Sunday night and I'm just applying my final bit of make-up when I hear a knock at the door. I look in the mirror one last time and take a deep breath. I'm just going on a date, there's no to stress out, I tell myself.

Q had called me on Wednesday, asking me out on a date for that Friday, only to call back later that day, changing our date from Friday to Sunday night. Sunday was an odd choice for a date night, but I simply assumed he was busy with work and it was the only free time he had. He revealed nothing more about where we were going or what we were doing, only that he would be picking me up at 6pm. 

Due to the secrecy, I had much difficulty in selecting the perfect outfit. I finally settled on something all black because black went with any occasion. I wore my favorite black skinny jeans, teamed with an off the shoulder black top which had a slight shimmer to it, and some flat, strappy sandals. 

I open the door and Q's face instantly lights up when he sees me. He walks me to his car and opens the door for me. I get in and take a deep breath before he made it around to the drivers side door. 

"So, where are we off to? The airport to recreate out first meeting?" I say jokingly to which Q chuckles.  
"Well, you were wearing a wrestling shirt the other day, so I assume you're a wrestling fan?" Q asks tentatively, glancing over to judge my reaction.  
"You would be correct," I reply, curious as to what was to come next.   
"There's a Pay-Per-View at Madison Square Garden tonight and WWE are always giving us tickets. This was all last minute, but they're too good to pass up and I thought you might enjoy it." he explains.   
"I'd take wrestling over a restaurant any day. I haven't been to an event in years!" I say excitedly.  
"I hope you don't mind but Sal and Murr will be there too," Q added, his smile turning into a look of uncertainty.   
"That's no problem. I wouldn't expect you to choose me over them," I respond, smiling reassuringly at Q.   
"So, what were you going to do if I said no to the wrestling?" I say, teasingly.  
"I would have left you on the side of the road for your next Romeo to come rescue you," Q says, followed by maniacal laughter.   
I pretend to act offended but it's not long until I start laughing along with Q. 

The drive from Brooklyn into Manhattan is in bumper-to-bumper traffic.   
"Did you want to choose some music to listen to?" Q asks, pointing to the radio.   
"Are you sure? You've seen my taste in movies, it's even worse with music!" I exclaim.  
"Do your worst."  
The rest of the drive to the arena was filled with a heap of classic 80s and 90s Australian songs. It was like heaven for me, but I couldn't tell if Q was actually enjoying the music, or just tolerating it to be polite. 

"And, we're here," Q announces, parking the car and turning the engine off.  
"Are you glad your introduction to Australian music history is over?" I inquire, looking over at Q.   
"I actually enjoyed most of the songs, and I even recognized a few of them. You'll have to show me some Australian movies sometime. I have a feeling there's more to Australian cinema than Crocodile Dundee."  
I blushed. Maybe there was a possibility of this being more than a one-time thing? 

We meet Sal and Murr at the arena. Sal greets me with a big bear hug and then Q introduces me to Murr.  
Walking to our seats Murr comments "You must be keen on Q if you'd come to the wrestling with his friends on a first date," knowing it would be rile up Q.  
"Hey! She actually likes wrestling, okay?!" Q argues, giving Murr the exact reaction that he wanted.   
"Is that the lie she told you?" Sal remarks, joining in.   
I just laugh as I watch Sal and Murr lay into Q.  
"Are you gonna back me up here?" Q questions me, giving me a pleading look. I decided enough was enough and it was time to let Q off the hook.   
"It's true, I'm a wrestling tragic," I confirm. And for once in my life I wasn't judged for actually admitting being a fan of wrestling. 

When we found our seats I was beginning to feel just a tad over-dressed, but once the lights were dimmed and the event began, all my concerns were wiped from my mind. Our seats were situated 15 rows from the ring, which gave us a great view, but tucked us away enough that no one recognized that Impractical Jokers were in attendance. I was relived to know that I wouldn't be photographed by any of Q's fans. The last thing I wanted was our first date to be broadcast on social media. 

The event ends and I excuse myself to freshen up. I'm washing my hands and catch myself smiling in the mirror. It wasn't the usual first date, but I'd had a great time, even with Murr and Sal there. Even if this was the first and last date.

I return from the bathroom to find Q, Sal and Murr in the middle of a heated exchange. They see me walking towards them and quickly end their conversation. I'm curious to know what they were discussing but I felt it wasn't my place to ask. We say our goodbyes to Sal and Murr and make our way to the car.

Listening to the likes of Elvis, Metallica and Tom Petty (Q's choices) on the drive back to my apartment, the conversation flows freely between Q and I. It was the first time all night that we really had an opportunity to talk. There were no awkward silences, it honestly felt like we already knew each other. Q pulls up in front of my apartment, but I didn't want to car ride to end. 

Knowing I had an early start at work in the morning, Q walks me to my door and plants the most perfect kiss on my lips. It was at that moment that I knew we had something special.


	7. On A Hot Summer Night...

I waltz into work the next morning, unable to wipe the smile off my face. After a morning full of meetings, I finally have a chance to fill Vanessa in on last night's events at lunch. When we return to the office, there's another surprise waiting for me. 

"It looks like lover boy sent you something," Vanessa says, motioning to the flower arrangement and envelope on my desk.   
"Go on. Open it!" she urges, excitedly.   
I rip open the envelope to find two tickets to Monday Night RAW in Brooklyn tonight.   
"You guys are like two peas in a pod with your cat and wrestling obsessions," Vanessa sighs, hoping it was something more exciting - she was unable to understand why anyone over 10 still watched wrestling. 

She meant nothing by it, but I felt like Vanessa had a point. Q and I were both big wrestling fans and on our way to being crazy cat people. They say opposites attract, so is there such thing as having too much in common? Would he get bored of me, or vice versa? 

Before I could over-think things my cell phone rings and it happens to be Q.  
"Hi," a smile automatically spreading across my face.   
"Did you happen to receive a delivery at work?"  
"I did. Thank you. Although there were two tickets in the envelope, so I'm having trouble deciding who to bring with me. Do you have any ideas?  
Chuckling, Q says "It's gonna be like that, is it?"  
"Oh! Were you expecting to come? I was going to bring Vanessa even though she hates wrestling," I continued, joking.   
"Did you like the flowers?"  
"They're beautiful but you really didn't need to send me flowers."   
Sensing a change in my voice, Q inquired "Are you not a flower kind of gal?"  
"Honestly, not really. But also, the tickets were more than enough," I added, hoping that I wouldn't come off as ungrateful. Luckily Q didn't take the confession badly.   
"Something tells me you're not like other girls. Choosing wrestling over restaurants and flowers. Corny movies over rom-coms,"  
"I'm definitely not like other girls," I say slyly.  
We say our goodbyes and I put my cell phone down on my desk before sitting down.   
Overhearing our conversation "Lucky you have tomorrow off work," Vanessa says, winking at me as she gets up from her desk to photocopy something. 

Starting work early that morning meant I also got to leave earlier than usual. It gave me some extra time to get ready for the evening's festivities. Knowing where Q and I were going that night made my outfit selection that bit easier. It was a warm late-Summer evening, so I went with some ripped denim shorts, a well-worn shirt with a wrestling logo on it, and a pair of black converse. I do some messy curls in my hair and wear it down. A bold black cat eye completed the look. 

I'd picked up a bottle of Jameson that afternoon on the way home from work. I knew it was Q's favorite and I was still feeling guilty and embarrassed for my earlier comments about the flowers. There was still a little time before Q was due to arrive, so I poured myself a drink, put on my favorite Cold Chisel album and danced around my apartment, singing and dancing with the cats. 

Around 20 minutes later I faintly heard knocking on the door through the music. I turned the music down and greeted Q at the door and invited him inside. Having annoyed the cats all afternoon they were happy to see a new face and bask in all the attention they received from Q. While he was distracted with the cats I went to the kitchen to pour Q a drink and another for myself.  
I returned to the living room to find Q checking out my extensive DVD collection.   
"It's a good collection of classic horror movies you've got here," he says as I hand him the glass. "Have you seen Phantasm series?"  
"I haven't. I don't think many horror movies were ever released in Australia. It's pretty slim pickings there."  
We both clink glasses and say cheers. Q takes a sip of his drink and arches his eyebrows, "Jameson?"  
I blushed "Yeah, I knew it was your favorite. I figured I owed you."  
"Ah, trying to ply me up with booze?"  
"Maybe, is it working?" I laugh.  
And then my cat, Wilberforce chose that exact moment to start crawling up the leg of Q's jeans. "Ouch!"   
"Sorry, he's done that ever since he was a kitten. He usually only does it to me though. He must like you." I gently pry the cat off Q's leg, give him and kiss and place him on the ground.   
"Lucky it wasn't you, you've only got shorts on, he would've ripped your tattoos to shreds," Q said looking intently at my exposed legs. "I didn't realize just how many tattoos you do have."  
"Is that a problem?"  
"Not at all. It's always the quiet and innocent-looking types you have to watch out for,". he said, taking step towards me, standing so close we were almost touching. "What other ones are you hiding?"  
"You'll just have to wait and see," I tease.   
Before things could get too hot and heavy we realized we were running late. Luckily my apartment was close to the arena, so we set off on a brisk walk to make it there in time. 

Our seats were situated directly behind the commentary table. We were both self-conscious of the camera's facing us most of the night. Neither of us mentioned it, but being only our second date, we weren't keen on making our relationship public. However it was difficult for me, because when Q would look at me with those warm chocolate eyes it was enough to send tingles down my spine. 

On the short walk home we discuss what we liked about RAW, but it was really just a distraction from what we really wanted to be doing. Rather than simply walking me to my door, Q comes inside and stays the night.


	8. The Importance of Being Earnest

Lying in bed, I have my arm draped over Q and I'm snuggled into his chest. We're woken by alarm going off at 5am - I had forgotten to change it from the morning prior.

"I had a great time last night," I confessed, hoping to avoid embarrassing small talk.  
"At the wrestling...or what happened after?" Q smiled.  
"The wrestling was great, but the rest was a little meh," I replied, obviously teasing Q.  
I sit up and stretch, about to get out of bed but Q grabs my arm and stops me. "Oh, really? Well we're going to have to change that."  
We make love again, and fall back to sleep, waking again at 9am. 

Having spent some time in bed, we get up and enjoy some breakfast before hitting the shower. Needless to say, things go dirty again before they got clean.  
Exiting the bathroom, Q puts his boxers on and sits on the bed playing with the cats as I'm drying myself off and dressing. I glance over and can't help but smile. Perhaps it was the crazy cat lady inside of me, but my cats had always been such good judges of character. To see them already so comfortable and affectionate with Q put me at ease. 

I was jolted from my daydream as Q began to speak. "So, how long until you stop pretending to like wrestling?"  
"Didn't you know? I'm just using you to get free wrestling tickets!" I say slyly.  
Q lightly flicks with me a towel, pretending to act offended. He pulls me towards him, kissing me and we lay back down on the bed.  
"Are you sure you're not going to start resenting the fact that you're not receiving bunches of flowers or being taken out to fancy restaurants?" he asked in a serious tone. 

After two days of bliss, things were about to take a serious turn. And before I knew it, I was spewing out my deep, dark secrets.

"I don't think I was born with a romance gene," I answer honestly, laying my head back on the pillow. "I don't expect flowers, chocolates or jewelry. I appreciate the gesture however I don't feel comfortable accepting them. I'm not looking for someone to spoil me. I just want to surround myself with people who accept me for who I am."  
Q remained silent, listening intently as I rambled on. "There needs to be a foundation of trust and mutual respect. Money means little without those things in place. And most importantly: No drama."  
"A lot of people who say they're not about the drama are usually the most dramatic," Q laughed, making a valid point.  
"I'm an exception to the rule. I dealt with so much drama as a teenager and into my early 20s which was more than enough for a lifetime. I just have no interest in the gossiping, the lies, the back-stabbing, or seeing people use each other as doormats. That shit messed me up for some time. It was years before I could properly trust any one," I got a little choked up and my eyes were brimming with tears. Even after all this time, thinking back to that part of my life still brought about so much sadness, anger and anxiety. 

I couldn't bear to look Q in the eyes. I had just exposed so much of myself to him and I was half expecting him to bolt for the door. I think Q could sense my discomfort because he gave me a squeeze and a kiss on the head before changing the subject.  
"How about we order in some food and you can choose a movie for us to watch. Unless I've overstayed me welcome, that is," Q smiled 

We lie in bed all day, eating take-out and watching Aussie classics like 'The Castle', 'Crackerjack', 'Muriel's Wedding' and binge-watching the first season of 'Kath & Kim'. It was a nice, relaxing and enjoyable day but in the back of my mind there was still that niggling thought that I had revealed too much. 

Q left later that evening, and instead of enjoying a blissful slumber, I was awake all night, unsure if I would ever see or hear from Q again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think S's honesty will scare Q off?


	9. Why So Serious?

I trudged into work the following morning in an absolutely terrible mood, a mood which stuck with me for the next ten days. I hadn't heard anything from Q and I was too embarrassed and self-conscious to make the first move. I had no ill-feelings towards Q, I was angry at myself. Who, in their right mind, reveals all that to someone they've known for such a short time?

On the tenth night I decided that only alcohol could improve my mood. I purchased a bottle of my favorite gin, some tonic water and limes. My aim was to drink away any memories of Q and start fresh the next morning. With my cats surrounding me on the couch, I binge-watched Gilmore Girls and binge-drank the gin until I was numb and passed out. 

I woke up the following morning with a shocking headache, and yet my mind was clear. Today was the beginning of a new chapter. I had learnt my lesson and I was not keen on ever repeating the same mistakes. I had a shower, got dressed and walked to my local juice bar - my body was screaming out for some nutrients. I then headed to the grocery store, but the entire time there I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. Walking down each aisle I could sense someone out of the corner of my eye, but whenever I turned around no one was there. I was either going crazy or I was still drunk from last night. I paid for my groceries and left the store. 

As I got closer to my apartment, I noticed someone sitting on the steps outside the front door. It was Q. He jumped up when he saw me approaching. 

Before I could say anything, Q started talking "I promise I'm not making a habit out of randomly turning up at your door. As part of a punishment my phone got smashed to smithereens and we've been out on tour so that's why I haven't been in contact. I thought I should see you face to face and explain myself."  
"We've only been on two dates. You really don't need to explain yourself to me, Q. I think I did enough talking for the both of us the last time I saw you," I unlocked my front door, entered my apartment and put the groceries on the bench in the kitchen. Q followed me in and closed the door behind him.   
"No. I do. I could sense that you never meant to spill your guts like that, but if anything it's shown me just how much I want to get to know you. I respect the hell out of you. To be so raw, open and honest. At my age I don't want to be involved in any of those relationship games. You showed all your cards, and it's only fair that I show you mine." And with that Q took my face in his hands and kissed me passionately. 

So much for starting a new chapter, I thought to myself. 

That night we both let our lips and bodies do the talking...

\---

It was now October and we'd been seeing each other for four months - it wasn't just some kind of Summer romance. 

Q and I made time to see each other when our schedules didn't clash. Between Q filming or flying across the country to perform, and me attending events to cover for work, sometimes the dates were few and far between. 

There wasn't much conventional about our relationship. We weren't the types to be constantly calling or texting each other every second of the day. I respected his time out on tour as work, and often the time zones between us made things difficult. While we made time to communicate, we were never glued to our phones. If anything it made our reunions even more electric. 

The one conventional thing about our relationship was how I would cook our meals. I didn't mind though, I'd always loved cooking, experimenting with different cuisines. It made me happy to see people enjoying my creations. Q was not one for cooking, so he welcomed all these home-cooked meals. The nutritious meals made up for all the crap the guys consumed during long days on set. 

Our relationship was pretty much based around food and sex - and we were always hungry for more. Our time together was mainly spent at Q's house. We were so relaxed in each other's presence. The conversation flowed freely, the silences were comfortable. I'd sit and listen to them record the occasional WSY podcasts. And Q educated me on all the classic and B-grade horror movies I'd been deprived of as a child and teenager, growing up in Australia. I didn't want it any other way - I was a home-body at heart. All I needed was Q - no glitz, no glamour - just him. 

From the outside our relationship might have seemed boring - but it suited us both fine.


	10. Having A Devil Of A Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's such a short chapter, but it's leading up to some major drama in the final 3 chapters. Let me know what you think!

Leading up towards the end of the year, things for Q were beginning to let up. He was only gone a few days for a short tour and the Winter weather meant a lighter Impractical Jokers shooting schedule. However, for me, my schedule was only getting busier. It was one event after another to cover for work, so Q and I had seen very little of each other. But I did manage to convince Vanessa to attend an event on my behalf so that I could spend the night with Q. 

I was at Q's house, having something to eat before leaving the house. We were going to a New Jersey Devils ice hockey game. Q was invited by the team to do some social media engagement. I was feeling a little anxious about going along with Q, knowing that we would be see together, but having not spent much time together lately, it was just nice that I could spend some time with him.

Arriving at the Prudential Center in Newark, New Jersey, we were greeted by one of the PR reps for the New Jersey Devils. She handed Q an iPad and discussed what kind of stuff they wanted him to post on Twitter. Another PR rep then walked up to us, with a big box in hand. I was expecting her to hand it to Q, but instead shepresented it to me.  
"This is for me?!" I asked, confused.  
Smiling she replied, "Q thought you might like it."  
Inside was a jersey with my name and my favorite number, 13 printed on the back.  
"I already have one, so I asked if they'd personalize one for you instead. And they were kind enough to oblige," Q explained.   
"That's so sweet. Thank you so much!" I say, looking at both of them.  
"You're most welcome. Enjoy the game!" the PR rep responded and walked off.   
I take it out of the box and put in on, it swamped me, but I thought I still looked cute with my black leggings and converse poking out the bottom.  
"I just need to put a cap on backwards and I'll look like Kevin Smith!"  
"Hmm, I'm not sure. I think your beard is much thicker!" joked Q before bursting into laughter.   
I elbow him in the ribs before making our way to our seats. 

Throughout the game, I keep noticing the woman looking at us all the time. It was rather unnerving and making me feel anxious. I excuse myself and go and use the bathroom. But as I return, I find the same PR girl and Q in deep conversation, their faces quite close to one another. Neither of them notice me, so I sneak up and manage to catch what they were discussing.   
"...You two make such a sweet couple. You remind me of my husband and I," the woman was saying, with a tone of sincerity in her voice.   
Noticing Q looking behind her, the PR girl looks around, sees me and with a genuine smile on her face says "there she is! I was just telling Q what a lovely couple you both make. He's a lucky guy."  
"I sure am," agrees Q, pulling me onto his lap in a warm embrace.   
The third period begins and the PR girl leaves us to enjoy the rest of the game.   
"Did I sense some jealousy there?" Q clearly picking up on my body language.  
I blush "Maybe a little. I thought she was flirting with you."   
"She's married to one of the hockey players. Looks like you're stuck with me instead," Q said self deprecatingly.  
I could finally relax I was just being paranoid. Looking deep into his eyes, I said wholeheartedly "There's no one else I'd rather be stuck with."  
Just then the crowd started cheering, getting only louder. We looked to see what they were reacting to, only to see our faces plastered on the screen - Kiss Cam!!  
My cheeks immediately went beet red. I was absolutely mortified. Q took advantage of my embarrassment and made a big show of laying a kiss on me

If people didn't already realize Q was seeing someone, they sure did now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will be the public's reaction to the relationship between Q and S?


End file.
